New Members Of The Flock
by tishathewriter
Summary: this is my first fan fic, so... two more bird kids! they look exactly like max and fang! please R&R! i had to change the rating...wasn't sure if it was enough.
1. Mia

Max POV:

It's just another day, hopefully Eraser-free. I think I'll make the flock go for a walk, just to hear Gasman and Iggy complain. How evil of me!!

"Lets go guys! I don't care how much you complain! Get off your butts and get some excercise." I yelled.

* * *

When we reached the edge of the city, we stopped. After the edge was a cliff that went straight down into nothingness. Even with our "bird-eyes" we couldn't see the bottom.

**Doesn't mean there's nothing there,** said my little voice.

_I know that!_ I retorted.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. I looked up, and there she -- or it -- was, hurtling down at us from the sky. I lept up to catch her, knowing that if she hit the ground like that, she could be killed. So I went up, and with some help from Fang, managed to get her on the ground. All the little ones crowded around her, and that's when I realized, she had WINGS!! As soon as that thought entered my mind, I got an ear-splitting headache.

Everything got blurry, then I was on the ground.

But it didn't make sense.

I was on the ground, looking up at...ME. what? before I had time to ponder this _interesting _question, excrusiating pain ran through my wing.

"MY WING!!! MY WING!!!" I yelled up at fang, who was just _standing_ there doing _nothing_. I know I yelled that, but I didn't _hear_ it. The only thing coming out of my mouth was jibberish.

Then I heard, 'Max,...help me...I need...your...help...'

_Voice?_ thought, my mind not thinking straight_, is that you? _and I blacked out.

* * *

Mia POV: 

"The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was,.. escaping from the Facility with K. Then falling from the sky after being attacked by the Outters. Then waking up here." I told the gang of kids that had found me. _I hope they didn't see my wings _I thought.

"Who are the outters?" a girl, obviously the leader, asked.

"The, um,.. uh,.. people, that uh,.. er,.. pushed, I guess. The people that pushed me out of the plane." The littlest one kept looking at me strangley, and I tried to hear her thoughts -- I can do that, you know. Read minds. It's really cool -- and she was thinking_, Don't worry, we won't tell any one about your wings. Your secret's safe with us. I'll tell you a secret, we all have--_

"Angel!" the boy, again, _obviously_ second-in-command, snapped, "Stop trying to,... you know..."

But I had already seen what she was going to say.

They have wings! Wow, I thought me and K were the only ones!

Interesting,...


	2. A New Place To Live

**sorry the last one was kind of short. i think this one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the max ride characters, jp does. i wish i did.**

**Claimer: I own Mia and Kaine!!! they're all mine: )**

Mia POV

I looked around the dump the other kids were living in. It was, well, it was a dump. I wish I knew someplace better. _Hey, inner person, you know anywhere better?_ Suddenly, flashes of pictures went through my head, and I started to get a headache. But at least it showed me a better place to lay low until I found K. I mean, Kaine. I felt another presence behind me, and I knew it was the littlest, Angel, I think her name is. I turned around fast enough to see her sticking her tounge out at me and running away, the dog following her. I still can't believe they have a talking dog! It's so cool! They only had a talking goldfish at the Facility. And the Outters. But they're only part jaguar. They didn't talk to us much.

**Anyway,** I had to see what Angel was going to do. I knew what, but I wanted to see the others reactions. I came in to the room right when she was saying, "She knows a place that is better than this!" They just looked at me. They thought, _why don't you show us?_

"Come on, I'll show you." I said.

And I did.

I took them to the closed movie theatre around the corner. I say theatre (re instead of er) because this place is soooo old. But it's still better than the dump they were living in. It even had extra rooms. Ten, to be exact.

"What's it look like, guys?" I hear the tall one, Iggy, say.

"Like Heaven, Ig," the little boy said, Gasman, I think. I had a feeling the tall one- I mean, Iggy, was blind. When i looked at his thoughts, I only heard words, i didn't actually see anything. What the heck, he should have the right to see this place. I crossed over to him and put my hand on his left temple.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"Relax, Iggy, it's just the new girl." the motor mouth said. Nudge, that's her name. I looked up and around, taking in everything, and prepared myself. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and allowed what I had seen to run out of my head, down my arm, and into Iggy's head, temporairily allowing him to see with my eyes.

I heard a sharp intake of breath while Iggy looked around.

"You're right Gazzy, it does look like Heaven." he said. At this, the others turned and saw him looking, actually seeing, for the first time in a long while.

Someone cried, "Oh, Iggy!" I couldn't see who it was, not while I was lending my sight to Iggy, but I think it was the leader, Maximum. She is destined to save the world, that much I can tell. I'm afraid that I'm the only one who knows what she has to save it from.

They all crowd around Iggy and I, and I try to keep it up. _He should be able to see what everyone looks like, _I think. But it is oh so hard to keep going. I'm getting weak.

Slowly, so he doesn't get hurt, I slip away.

And then I black out.

Again.

Max POV

After that girl blacked out _again_, we took her upstairs and put her in a room. I can't help but feel a bit grateful for what she did for Ig. I didn't know anyone could do that. Espeacially at twelve years old. Twelve years old!! I could barely fly at 12, and this girl is lending her sight to blind guys. Blind guys she doesn't even know!! Maybe I was wrong about her.

"I think you were," said Angel from behind me. With -who of all people- Fang.

"Angel wanted to see where you were." he said, "and to tell you something."

"What is it, Angel?" I asked. She completely ignored me!!

She walked right over to the sleeping girl and said, "Iggy says thank you. And so do I," and gave her a motherly kiss on her forehead.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked her again.

"Max," she started, "You know how there was a 'Max II'?" I nod. "Well, she,... is something like that. She's almost like your sister. But not quite. And there's another one, like Fang. She calls him K."

Well, that would explain who she was talking about before. Oh, and maybe why **she looks just like me!!! **This is so,... weird. No, weird doesn't begin to describe it. WE are weird. This is just bizzare. Creeptacular, as Nudge would say.

"Ok, Angel, why don't you get into bed, and I'll go tuck you in?" I said, as she left the room. "I'll be there in a minute, sweetie." I called after her. "This is just,.. I don't know." i said to Fang.

"I think you do know," he said. Then HE went over to the girl, and looked at me while he bent down and kissed her forehead.

_WHY??? Why did he just do that??_, I ask myself as he walks out.

**Do you want to know the answer, Max?** my voice says.

_Even I don't know that, Voice._

**ok, this one was a bit longer, but it's kinda confusing, isn't it?**

**please R&R!!!!!**


	3. Kaine's Here

**ok this ones kinda a little confusing, but i promise itll all make sense in the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, but JP is pretty lucky.**

**Claimer: Once again, don't try to steal Mia or Kaine.**

* * *

Mia POV

After I woke up from the second blackout of the day, I went downstairs to look around. Basically, see what the others were doing.

It's too bad I don't know how Maximu- _Max_ is going to save the world. I only know from what.

**Don't let Angel read your thoughts, **my voice said, **she'll tell Maximum before they are ready.**

_So when should I tell her? Once Kaine gets here?_

**Maybe. Only time will tell.**

_Come on voice, you sound like a bad cartoon. I'll tell her when I feel like it. So there!_

**That's what I was afraid of.**

"What who was afraid of?" a voice behind me says. _Angel_, i think.

"Nothing, I was just talking with myself. Don't get worried, I was just wondering about my partner, K. Why he isn't here yet."

"OK, if you say so." Angel says. I can tell she doen't believe me.

"So, Angel, what are the others doing?" I ask.

"Dinner." she answers and runs off. Man, I wish K was here. He'd make everything better. Thinking about it, that tall dark one, Fang, they call him, kinda looks like K. Except he's much more silent than K. He's probably afraid he'll say something stupid in front of the girl he likes.

Oh well, not my problem. The reason I'm scared (for K, of course) is because usually, I'm the one that ends up facing the Outters. Mostly, because I let K go ahead so he can get out first.

It was different this time.

We had finished the exercise the black-coats wanted us to do, and once they looked away, we prepared for take-off. That's when the Outter slashed my wing, and K had to push me up so I could get airborne. After he hadn't shown up for a while, I started to get worried. Hovering in the air with a slashed wing is not easy, let me tell you.

He managed to get airborne later on, but he was flying slow. I thought he had been fighting the Outters, and a look at his thoughts confirmed that. I tried to tell him to fly by himself, that I would be fine, but he wouldn't listen.

Then the Outters came.

They just appeared out of nowhere, and K let go of me to hold them off. I was so surprised, I couldn't find a current to carry me, and my wing was numb from K holding me up. All I could do was fall. I closed my eyes, expecting the worst, and someone caught me and put me on the ground. I remember looking up and seeing faces, then saying the first thing that came to mind. Something like, Max,..help me, i need you to help me. or something like that. I can't remember what I said. Then I woke up in the dump and told the others what happened.

**You didn't tell them exactly what happened.**

_Yeah, I did voice! You probably weren't listening._

**Maybe, but you have to remember what the black-coats said.**

_I know, I know, they said-_

Suddenly, I heard a scream, and I knew it was Nudge.

I ran out of the theatre yelling, "What is it Nudge! What's wrong!"

Then I saw them.

Fang and an Outter were fighting in the sky, Max and one were fighting on the ground, Angel and Gasman were bent over a dark figure, and Nudge, with some help from Iggy, were fighting something that looked like an Outter, except different somehow.

I raised my hand and concentrated, wiping all memory of this place from the intruders minds. Then I made them think that they needed to go back where they came from, and tell whoever sent them after us that we weren't here.

It worked.

After they were gone, I checked to make sure everyone was okay. They all sustained minor injuries; Fang: black eye, Max: bloody lip, Nudge: bruised cheek, Iggy: bloody nose.

They'll live.

Then I remembered the figure on the ground. As soon as I saw him, I knew who it was.

"Kaine!"

* * *

Max POV

When Fang and I jumped up to save the kid, he stayed in the air, while I brought the kid down. At first I wondered why he did it, but then I saw this part jaguar thing with wings up in the air with him. They were fighting. I left Angel and Gazzy to take care of the kid, and as I was going to help Fang, something caught my ankle, and pulled me on the ground. It was another jaguar thing, and I could tell it wasn't friendly.There was an Eraser that looked like it was Ari with it, which, out of the blue, Nudge and Iggy started fighting. So that left the jaguar-thing.

When we were locked in combat, I heard a scream. It sounded like Nudge.

Then the girl, Mia, came running out. I didn't see what she did, but it must have been somehting to drive the jaguars (and Eraser that I'm geussing was Ari) off, and I'm grateful once again. The jaguar thing was much tougher than any Eraser I've ever fought, and I'm sure Fang would say the same. Whoops! Getting side-tracked!

So, anyway, the other mutants left, and then there was the kid to deal with. Someone, I think it was Mia, yelled out "Kaine!" then ran over. Fang and I held back. We weren't sure what to make of this, another bird-kid. Then I heard Fang start gasping for breath, and I knew what was happening (I think). It was what had happened to me, switching places with the new kid.

I yelled, "Give him some air!" while trying to hold Fang up. Suddenly, he went limp. I knew he had blacked out, along with the new kid.

I sighed.

This has definetly been the most "_exciting"_ day in a long time.

* * *

**ok, maybe not so confusing, but it will get better.**

**i have a cast on my arm, so i probably wont be able to update for a while. please R&R**


	4. Stolen Innocence

**im so bored my parents wont let me do anything with my arm ina cast so im trying to write. here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or anyone else. Or the song that's here. It's called "Holy Water" by Big & Rich**

* * *

Mia POV

Kaine was hurt. Real bad. I knew we couldn't take him to the hospital, though. So I played doctor.

"Gimme a band-aid, stat." I said. They just looked at me (except for Fang). Iggy and Gasman started laughing. Truthfully, I was laughing on the inside. But part of me was still serious, too.

Nudge and Max helped me lay him down in a room in the theatre, and I found some old employee vests that had been left here and started ripping them into strips. I took off his shirt, and my breath caught. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't even tell where the cuts were. He was losing blood too rapidly for us to take the time to wash it off. Max helped me tie the strips across his chest, and then she went to see if Fang was okay. I told Nudge to go see if this place had any antiseptic that I could wash the cuts out with.

_Will he make it, voice?_

**If you believe he will. You did your best, don't forget.**

_Yeah, but he's just so... so..._

**I know. Now hush. You wont help him by worrying.**

_I can't fall asleep! No matter how hard it's been!_

**You need your rest. I'll watch out, okay?**

* * *

Max POV

I will never be able to get that out of my head. Never ever. Even Fang wasn't that bloody after he got in that fight with Ari. I wasn't that bloody after I tried to get the chip out of my arm. I don't think he's going to make it.

**Even you're wrong sometimes.**

_Oh great. You again. You know, why can't you be helpful? Angel says that the new girl's voice in her head actually answers her questions. Why can't you do that?_

_Just as I expected. You never answer my questions._

I stopped my little "chat" (if you could even call it that. More like a one-sided conversation.) with the voice when I came into Fang's room. I had been wondering why he passed out. That's not like him. He still wasn't awake when I went to his room. This has been the most-- I can't even describe what this day has been. Utterly bloody.

* * *

Mia POV

I woke up to Kaine's soft breathing. Still as bloody as ever, but his face looked more relaxed then it did before. He grunted, and rolled onto his side, only to roll on his back.

I took a look around the room. A bed, a window, and-- _hey, is that a guitar?_ I crossed the room to look closer.

It was! I walked back over to where I was sitting, and strummed a few notes.

"Mia?" Kaine whispered from the bed.

"Kaine! Kaine are you OK? There was so much blood and not enough time and you were passed out and so was Fang and I didn't know what to do--"

"Mia, I'm fine." He said, "okay, maybe not fine exactly, but better than before."

"Well, that's good, I geuss. Hey, I found a guitar! Wanna hear a song?"

"Sure," he replied sleepily. I started humming the melody to his favorite song. Then I started playing, then singing;

_"Somewhere there's a stolen halo_

_I used to watch her wear it well_

_Everything would shine, where ever she would go_

_But looking at her now, you'd never tell_

_Someone ran away with her innocence_

_A memory she can't get out of her head_

_And I can only imagine_

_What she's feeling_

_When she's praying_

_Kneeling at the edge of her bed"_

Like I was right now. A slight smile had appeared on his lips when I started singing:

_"And she says_

_Take me away, and take me farther_

_Surrond me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like holy water_

_Holy water"_

This is his favorite part:

_"She wants someone to call her "Angel"_

_Someone to put the light back in her eyes_

_She's looking throught the faces_

_And unfamilar places_

_She needs someone to hear her when she cries"_

The chorus again:

_"And she says_

_Take me away, and take me farther_

_Surrond me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like holy water_

_Holy water"_

His eyes are closed. He always closes his eyes at this part:

_"She just needs a little help_

_To wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hand_

_Of someone who understands_

_And she says_

_Take me away, and take me farther_

_Surrond me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_She says_

_Take me away, and take me farther_

_Surrond me now_

_And hold, hold, hold me_

_Like holy water_

_Like holy water_

_Holy water"_

He's sleeping again. That's his favorite song in the world. He says, _That's your song, Mia, it describes you. What the black-coats did to you. I don't know how they know what happened, but that's your song._

You know what? He's right.

* * *

**ok hope you liked it. please R&R.**

**ps. that song? if you want to, i suggest you watch the video. you can just go to **


	5. Floating On Air

* * *

Max POV

Oh God. Fang still hasn't woken up. It's been a whole day! It's tomorrow already! I just want to shake him and yell, "WAKE UP FANG!!!"

But I don't. The flock sees how nervous I am. Mia explained about the Outters and how they're new experiments. Turns out it _was_ Ari that I saw. I guess Jeb figured out how to bring him back from the dead again. I thought he was good now. I was wrong.

I still can't believe Fang hasn't woked up! Just looking at him lifeless on the bed is killing me. I even tried "fairy tale magic" as Iggy puts it. I thought that, you know, Sleeping Beauty, that kind of thing. So i kissed Fang. It didn't work. Not even the slightest bit. I can't believe it! Maybe I should get Mia in here and see if she can wake him up.

Hey! It was a good idea! She let Iggy see, why can't she make Fang wake up? This is almost as bad as when he decided to leave the flock with Gazzy and Iggy. I feel like I'm missing my right arm.

Why can't he wake up??!!!

* * *

Mia POV

I'm, like, floating on air. Literally.

Kaine woke up again this morning. I've been trying to tell him something for a while, but I never seem to be able to get the courage up to do it. Dang these hormones!!

But just seeing him is enough for now.

He's leaving, though. I don't know when. But he is. I better tell him fast.

Back to the "floating on air."

I accidentally-on-purpose fell off the third story inside the theatre, right to where the flock was eating breakfast. They all thought my wing was still hurt. Did someone say, WAKE UP CALL??

Anyway, when I fell, I waited till I was about fifteen feet in the air, then stuck my wings out right behind me, so it looked like I was floating if you stood infront of me. Cool, huh?

Well, everyone else thought so too. So, of course they all _had_ to try it. Even Iggy! At least it gave something to let Max take her frustration out on.

She is the Devil when you get her mad. Watch out.

* * *

**sorry i haven't updated in a while.**

**dang you, dom!**


	6. Waking Up

**i think i need to change the rating for this one.**

**Dysclaimer: Don't own MR characters, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Claymer: Mia, Kaine, you know the drill**

* * *

Max POV

FANG WOKE UP AND I AM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!

As you may have guessed, Fang woke up. YAAAY!!!

Flashback

_I was prowling the theatre as per usual, wondering if Fang would ever wake up or if I would ever talk to him again, or him me, when I decided, _Hey! I'll just go IN his room so I'll be there if he wakes up!_ Smart, huh? I know. So I went in, and lay down on his bed, right next to him. He was burning up. I was about to get up, when he rolled over and his arm fell across my chest, making me stay where I was._

_I wasn't complaining!_

_Wait, what? Scratch that.__ There we go._

_So, anyway, Fang had his arm across me, and I was just happy that he moved and all, when all of a sudden, he says, "Thank you, Max. I was waiting for something like that."_

_I was like, WHAT?!!_

_"Whaaaaa?"_

_"Yeah Max. I've been waiting a while. How long has it been? four, five days? You sure know how to keep a boy waiting."_

_"As I said before, Whaaaa? You were waiting for me? To do what? Wake up?"_

_"You could say that."_

_"Or I could say that you were awake and have had the little ones bringing you food behind my back?"_

_"You could say that as well."_

_"..."_

_"Or you could say nothing at all." And he kissed me. KISSED ME!!_

_Scratch that.__ No, don't scratch that. I liked it. So I kissed him back. We stayed like that until I heard the telltale sound of giggling under the bed._

_I should have known._

_"ANGELNUDGEGAZZYANDIGGYGETOUTFROMUNDERTHERE!!!!" I yelled, my words slurred from the taste of Fang's lips._

_The girls squealed as they ran out from under the bed, swarming through the theatre._

Present

"I'MGOINGTOGETYOUGUYS!!!" I yelled as I ran after them. Fang just stood on the balcony, watching. I was surprised that Mia and Kaine weren't here, but I wasn't concerned.

"YOUGUYSARESOOODEAD!!"

And I AM SOOO HAPPY!

* * *

**fade out**

**end scene**

**close curatin**

**applause**

**thank you**


End file.
